1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with a fuel cell, and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Currently, semiconductor devices as devices equipped with semiconductor elements are used widely in various fields, for example, in the field of electronic equipment, and the uses of the same continue increasing further. Besides, tiny semiconductor devices such as micromachines have drawn attention recently.
If such a semiconductor device per se can be equipped with a power source (i.e., it is a semiconductor device equipped with a power source), further superiority in versatility is provided to the semiconductor device. In this case, a generally used secondary battery such as a lithium battery may be used as a power source. However, with the current second battery technology, a power source having a considerably large size as compared with that of a semiconductor element is required due to output characteristics of the secondary battery. Therefore, the miniaturization of a semiconductor device equipped with a power source has a limit. Further, since a battery has to be charged or replaced when the battery is exhausted, there is a problem in versatility. Furthermore, the recycling of secondary batteries is expected to become a significant social issue in the future. Considering these situations, further compact and versatile semiconductor devices equipped with power sources are sought.